


"The Prince in Disguise" (The Mansion, Part 9)

by drarryisgreen



Series: The Mansion [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryisgreen/pseuds/drarryisgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine's surprise visit<br/><b>Warning</b>: Mention of domestic abuse in a relationship. (Gwaine=bad guy)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Prince in Disguise" (The Mansion, Part 9)

[Catch up on the Mansion Series](../../series/51117)

Merlin walked away from Arthur second guessing about what he'd just done. If anything, he was sure that he'd pushed Arthur away forever. But, he just didn't understand.  
  
What _had_ just happened? Why was Arthur being so nice in the first place, then actually _showing_ concern regarding Gwaine? Arthur didn't even know anything about what had happened between Merlin and Gwaine, the despair, the anguish Merlin had suffered. Not to mention the bruises he had showing how jealous Gwaine could get.  
  
Merlin had started dating Gwaine because he was the hottest boy in school. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know what many didn't know about Gwaine, when you were in a relationship with Gwaine, you couldn't get out. No matter what.  
  
Merlin had made the mistake of confessing to Gwaine that he'd had a crush on Arthur, so after they were "together," Gwaine forbade Merlin to see Arthur.  
  
"How can I not see him?" Merlin asked. "We live in the same house."  
  
That was the beginning of everything horrific, for Merlin anyway. Gwaine's jealousy had gotten out of hand and Merlin had no one to turn to. And one day--just like that, Gwaine had called it off. It was the best day in Merlin's life and he returned to something safe, something he could count on, without the bruises: a fantasy of being Arthur's. He decided that if he couldn't have Arthur, no one could. He was already used to receiving physical abuse; he could have easily handled the emotional abuse from the gorgeous blue-eyed beauty.  
  
Gwaine also sort of fell off the face of the earth and Merlin hadn't seen him in over six months.  
  
Merlin went to the front door and Gwaine was standing on the other side. He looked different--kind, in a weird way, Merlin noticed.  
  
"Merlin, I'm here to--"  
  
"I have no desire to get back together," Merlin retorted before Gwaine could finish his sentence.  
  
"I know, I'm not here for that--" Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I promise, I'm not. I'm just here to apologise, for everything. Everything I did to you."  
  
Merlin nodded and moved out of the way. They headed towards the sitting room and Merlin told Gwaine to wait as he went in the kitchen to grab a few drinks for them. When Merlin returned to the sitting room, he was surprised to see Arthur speaking with Gwaine.  
  
"What--?" Merlin didn't know what to say.  
  
"I was just thanking Arthur," Gwaine said.  
  
"Don't," Arthur warned.  
  
"No, I think I should--" Gwaine spoke hesitantly.  
  
"What is going on?" Merlin demanded to know. Enough was enough.  
  
"The reason you haven't heard from me in six months, the reason I left school before graduation and you moved on and joined University and I--"  
  
"I'd like it if you get to the point," Merlin snapped. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but he knew that he hated being kept in the dark.  
  
"Arthur--" Gwaine looked at Arthur.  
  
Arthur sighed. "It was me, alright?" he snapped. "I told Gwaine to stay the fuck away from you, and I threatened to report him if he didn't get help. He's been at a rehab centre for anger management and substance abuse."  
  
"And you knew all of this?" Merlin asked looking at Arthur.  
  
"I didn't, he's just informed me."  
  
"So why are you here?" Merlin asked looking at Gwaine.  
  
"I'm here to apolgise to you, Merlin, and thank Arthur," Gwaine said. "If it weren't for him, I probably--who knows what I would have done."  
  
"You wouldn't have done anything, I would have killed you before--" Arthur stopped talking.  
  
To say that Merlin was shocked was an understatement. Arthur was his knight in shining armour.


End file.
